There are numerous sorts of hooked means for fixing electrical devices, e.g. connection terminals, circuit-breakers, terminal blocks, onto a support bar. The hooks are resilient and allow both installation on and removal from the supporting channel bar.
These fixing means usually form part of the electrical device and are situated at one end (or base) of an insulating housing thereof. Naturally, the hooks are made of the same substance as the housing. Said substance should impart some degree of resilience to the hooks.
One disadvantage of these fixing means resides in the fact that the hooks may break, thus making it impossible to fix the device which therefore becomes impossible to use.
Another disadvantage resides in the fact that the housing of the device must be made of an insulating substance which allows the hooks to be resilient, thereby making it impossible to use thermosetting substances such as, for example, some kinds of polyester resin, phenol melanins or the substance known under the trade mark "Bakelite".
Preferred embodiments of the invention provide hooked means for fixing a device on a supporting section bar in which means the hooks are rigid, and may thus be made of a thermosetting substance or of numerous other kinds of substance. The device may be detachably fixed either on a symmetrical channel bar e.g. of the EN 50022 type herein referred to as being of the "hat" type, or on an assymmetrical channel bar e.g. of the EN 50035 type herein referred to as being of the G type.